Don't Impress Me
by goldflbryn
Summary: basicly i compared some GW boys with the song "That Don't Impress Me Much" by Shania Twain


~ I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
  
~ But you've got being right down to an art  
  
~ You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
  
~ You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
  
"Heero Yuy." A code name given to the boy standing in front of me. The real Heero Yuy was killed, supposedly by the boy. A wiz at the computer, an expert hacker. And I had to put up with him. 'Just be glad he doesn't flirt…' I found myself thinking. Except, according to the other officers, he treated me different. 'Hurray…'  
  
~ Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
~ Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
'DID HE JUST WINK AT ME?!?!! Bloody hell…'  
  
~ Ok, so you're a rocket scientist  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
~ So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
  
~ Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right  
  
~ But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
'Finally… don't have to supervise him for awhile now. 'Bout time those crazy crackpots gave him a new mission.' I wandered through the hallways aimlessly, which is what I usually do. Then I found myself in front of the Colonel. 'I SO like the Lady better. This bitch really gets on my nerves.'  
  
"Alright lieutenant, your next assignment is Trowa Barton." I nodded and saluted while she glared at me before walking down the hall. 'Trowa Barton? This should be interesting. I think I'll make fun of him though…' I grinned as I turned around to walk towards the part of the base where Trowa was working.  
  
I saw him standing in front of the computer when I reached him. 'Shit. I forgot this kid's a trained missionary.' He turned around and nodded at me. "Hello Mr. Trowa. Anyone I know?" He turned back around and had a look on his face that said "I doubt it," but he shook his head in case I couldn't see it. "Damn no fun." 'Atleast this guy isn't stuck up. But his hair! What the hell does he use to keep it like that?'  
  
~ I never knew a man who carried a mirror in his pocket  
  
~ And a comb up his sleeve – just in case  
  
~ And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
  
~ 'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
  
~ Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
~ Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
He looked at me funny for a moment, then spoke. 'OMFG HE ACTUALLY TALKED?!?! This coming from the most untalkative person the Colonel has ever gotten her paws on?!?' "Here, take a look if you want." I stepped forward, looked at the picture provided, and nodded. "Yeah I know him. Biggest son-of-a-bitch I know. Even puts Nicholas to shame." I grinned, probably scared the poor kid. But he actually 'GASP!' grinned back!  
  
~ Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
~ SO you got the looks but have you got the touch  
  
~ Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right  
  
~ But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
I exited and moved on to whatever, or whoever, was next. Zechs appeared beside me for a moment and said "Duo Maxwell. Have fun," before going down a different hallway. I snickered before heading to my next victim… I mean responsibility.  
  
I found Duo chattering to the computer. 'Not going to ask. I don't want to know.' "Duo Maxwell?" He jumped and whirled around. He was speechless for a few minutes, which was unusual if the stories of his never-ending babble were to be believed. Then he grinned and started rambling about updating some machine of his. 'Great. Another one. Zechs is bad enough.'  
  
~ You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
  
~ You make me take of my shoes before you let me get in  
  
~ I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight  
  
~ C'mon baby tell me – you must be jokin', right!  
  
~ Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
~ Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
"Don't you think?" he was looking at me expectantly, as though he actually wanted me to comment. But before I could open my mouth he started again. "I think it would look so cool with wings, maybe another scythe. Zechs' totally needs a new look; it looks like shit. And these new pilot-less fakes are pointless." I had to nod and smile in agreement on that one.  
  
He got shy all of a sudden, 'oh god, not AGAIN', and said, "do you think you'd like a ride in Deathscythe? I don't think he'd mind…" I jaw-dropped, I think I'm turning into an anime character… "He? I didn't know the Gundams had personalities…" "He grinned and was back to his usual self babbling about the conversations and fights he and Deathscythe had been in.  
  
~ Okay, so you've got a car  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
~ So you've got the moves but have you got the touch  
  
~ Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
~ But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
Fortunately the Lady walked in to talk to Duo so I made my escape. I walked down the corridors, occasionally running into people who attempted to hit on me. 'This… is pathetic.' I thought to myself after a particularly bad attempt  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
~ You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
  
~ Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right  
  
~ But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
  
~ That don't impress me much  
  
I heard Bach playing from down the hall, so I went to investigate. Peeking through the half-open door I saw Quatre playing his violin, swaying gently to the music he brought to life.  
  
~ Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something…  
  
Suddenly he hit a wrong note and scattered the music everywhere.  
  
~ Whatever  
  
Then he put down the violin very carefully, then sat in a chair and glared at it.  
  
~ That don't impress me 


End file.
